Things winx would never say
by thunderangel12
Summary: It's funny. Give it a try! It has got just 3 chapters which is 30 points. If you are a winx fan,you've gotta read it. Specially for people who love humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own winx! My thanks to:- MIMITheangel and Cherryll for reviewing for my first fic "His life changed"**_

_**If you all like it please right more cause the more reviews the more quickly will I add to this**_

_**10 things the winx club characters**_

_**would NEVER say**_

1 Riven:- Musa dear! I really love your pigtails. I wish I had them.(sigh)

2 Saladean(looking into the mirror):- Mr. Cordatorta, I was thinking of dying my hair pink!

3Stormy:- I was going to ask Stella for a new shampoo to straighten my hair cause I really feel hot!

4 Stella:- C'mon guys! Let's just go the the jungle and cut trees! And yes, I will carry the logs.

5Flora:- Helia dear!! Why don't you just have a HAIRCUT?

6Timmy:- Guys I have started going to the gym! Have a look at my biceps!

7 Digit:- C'mon Techna! Only a fool would say that 2+2 is 4! Can't you see it's 22???

8 Helia:- Hey Flora babe'! You were always my second faviorite! My first faviorite is strawberry cake and pasteries. Yumm!!

9 Sky:- Bloom DARLING! I was wondering why don't you change your hair style?! It's really pricks me when I try to hug you.

10 Tune:- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! HA HA HA HA HA! HHaa HHaa HHaa HHaa HHaa! I am a bad bad girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own winx!(sigh) I wish I was lucky enough!**_

_**Authors note:-**_

_**All the points in this chapter are written by my sister fireangel16. If you like it please don't forget to review. My special thanks to MiMiTheangel and cherryll since they are my first reviewers.**_

_**10 more things the winx club characters would **_

_**NEVER say**_

1 Griffin:- Alright girls, gear up. Let's paint the school pink. Eeeeee.

2 Musa:- I LLLOOOOVVVVVEEEEE you Sky!

3 Layla:-Wake up Piff. You are heavy.

4Helia:-This is soooo unfair! Why don't we have wings? All we have are stupid battle stations.

5 Icy:- I wish I had hair like Bloom!

6Bloom:- Yo dude(to Sky)! Hando're yo'r bike t- me or else……

7 Techna:-How does Stormy keeps her hair puffed? Probably fill it with cotton.

8 Brandon(wearing spectacles):- To fly this you first need to oil the generator so that it can easily become warm then switch on the escaper so that the fumes can go out then switch on the engine and when you have it on take the controls in your hand and put the indicators and then at the signal of three you will fly of easily. Then to manage the speeds again you will have to check the generator and the increase the speed 4/5 times of the present speed and then leave the breaks or you never will be able to fly!! Isn't it easy???? (satisfied)

9Stella:- I am going to shave my head bald .It's so silly to keep styling them up.

10 Riven:-AAAWWW!!!! (clapping his hands )Sky and Musa are kissing! They look soo cute together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Finally the third chap is up. Didn't expected it to complete ever. Any ways it is the last chapter as I ran out of ideas. But still,if you have any ideas send it to me and as soon as it completes 10 I'll publish it. You will definitely be given credit for every point you send. Thanks.

BOYS-or girls?!

Riven:-I love puppies! Aren't they cute?AAWWWwwwaAAWWwww!!!!!!!

Timmy:-Hey girls! May I borrow your curling iron?

Cordatorta:-You jerk! You just spilled juice on my new outfit!

Riven:-Sorry guys! I won't be able to fight the dragons. I just had a manicure.

Sky:-Sorry Bloom! But I love Brandon. Where are you my cutiepie?

Helia:-Oh Flora! I love your earings.(puppy eyes)Maybe you'll let me borrow them. Please!!

Nabu:-Hey Stella! I wonder whether you'll let me borrow your fairness cream?

Timmy:-Man! I'm tired of staring into the computer with just stupid digits and no girls. It's time to rock'n'roll.Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Eeeeehhhhaaaa.

[Bonus conversation

Brandon:-Oh dear pumkin! (to Sky while he is in Sky's arm)Who is the closest to you in our group?

Sky:-In our group? Well I really like Riven. He looks sooooo damn cute when he fights.

Brandon:-(pushing him back who landed on his butt)How can you? You liar! You cheater! You moron! How can you cheat on me? There is no way you think that Riven is prettier than me. You will pay for it. DADDY!!!

10.)(continue)Timmy:-Oooowwwwooo! First I'll have to kill Bloom,then Brandon

and then RIVEN! You will me mine Sky!!!

That's all from me about this. Finally it's over. Please review. And don't forget to read 'His Life changed' and 'The unofficial reunion'. Both are exclusively for MusaxRiven fans. I would like to give some credit to my cousin FireAngel16(not a member of fanfiction). She gave me 3 points. Thanks and see ya guys later!!!!!!

Thunderangel12


End file.
